Cachorros de León
by Acuinipuini
Summary: "La fábrica" había cerrado, o eso pensaron Marin y Aioria hasta que se embarazaron luego de 16 años de su último hijo. Y el problema no es la llegada de un nuevo integrante, sino que todavía no terminan de sobrevivir a los dos anteriores.
1. Desde dentro

**" _La fábrica" había cerrado, o eso pensaron Marin y Aioria hasta que se embarazaron luego de 16 años de su último hijo. Y el problema no es la llegada de un nuevo integrante, sino que todavía no terminan de sobrevivir a los dos anteriores._**

 ** _Saint Seiya no me pertenece, y no pretendo lucrar con nada de lo que escriba al respecto._**

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

Es de mañana.

¿Cómo lo sé?

Bueno, es difícil ignorar un estómago si lo tienes prácticamente sobre tu cabeza. Y a ella le gusta tomarse un jugo fresco antes de desayunar con los demás. Supongo que eso calma sus las nauseas matutinas, que prácticamente ya no tiene desde hace semanas.

Pero siempre pueden volver.

…

Oh.

El sol esta fuerte. Esto refuerza mi hipótesis que estamos en verano o una primavera que se fue al corno. O ambas. No lo sé, aún no he abierto los ojos y creo que me faltan un par de semanas para hacerlo.

¡Ah!

¡No, mamá! ¡No te rasques ahí! ¡Esta mi pie! ¡Me da cosquillas!

No…no…bueno, bueno. Quizás deba moverme de posición.

…

Un poco más a la derecha.

…

Ahí estoy mejor

Lo bueno de los embarazos simples es el espacio. Una vez compartí con gemelos.

Fui el mal tercio, jamás me los volví a cruzar, ni en vida ni en la muerte.

Esto de poder recordar vidas pasadas antes del nacimiento es bastante entretenido y te da que pensar para pasar el rato. Lo único que hago desde hace meses, es girar, acomodarme, dormir, comer, acomodarme, dormir, acomodar, patear, y volver a dormir.

No, momentáneamente mi vida no es TAN ocupada.

Pero ya lo será.

Lo sé.

Lo escucho todos los santos días; es complicado no hacerlo. Al inicio solo se oían a lo lejos, ahora es en vivo y en directo. Cada indirecta, cada improperio, cada portazo, el casi rugido de quién es mi padre ante estos últimos.

No mal interpreten. Es un buen hogar, hay mucho amor alrededor y lejos de lo que puedan decirse, el cariño no se disipa. Y mamá podrá mostrarse enojada ante todos los enfrentamientos pero en la mitad de ellos se ríe internamente. Lo sé porque cuando tiene golpes de alegría me entran unas cosquillas que ni les cuento.

Y no, no me gustan mucho las cosquillas.

¿En qué iba?

…

Ya despertaron.

La queja de Rojo, quien es mi hermano mayor, es clara al tiempo que se acerca.

— Buen día, mamá— lo escucho. Cambia el tono inmediatamente. Una, porque mamá no es con quien se enoja, y dos, porque él es muy objetivo. NO es de trasladar sus emociones negativas a los demás.

— Buen día, cielo ¿Tienes entrenamiento?—

Ah, ese es otro punto.

Vine a parar a una especie de secta que brilla y lanza luces.

¿Cómo lo sé si aún no abrí los ojos?

Verán, y esto ocurre en todas las reencarnaciones, de haberlas, el mundo que nos rodea es perfectamente visible a través de los colores.

Por ejemplo, yo sé quién es mi padre porque cada vez que se acerca a mi madre es como si una esfera enorme color dorada rodara hacia mi. El corazón de mamá comienza latir fuertemente… y no es muy cómodo, pero uno se acostumbra.

Mi hermano, por otro lado, antes de poder conectar su voz con su persona, para mi era Rojo. Uno muy especial que se la pasaba peleando con Amarillo.

Pero vuelvo a mi punto.

En una oportunidad al parecer fuimos atacados. Yo estaba muy, pero muy pequeño en ese entonces, por tanto solo me pude guiar por los colores. Y fue como una fiesta de fuegos artificiales potenciada por un millón.

Puedo darme por bendecido aunque sea un recuerdo al que solo podré acceder cuando vuelva a reencarnar, si lo hago.

Mmm.

Banana.

— ¡Buen día!— Amarillo llega con todo ese exceso de energía, y abraza a mamá.— ¡Hola panza!

¡Como odio que hagas eso! ¡No me grites! ¡No estoy sordo!

— Auch— se queja mi madre ante mi patada— Amor, tal vez debas bajar un poco la voz. No parece gustarle tanta…efusividad.

— Perdón, es que hoy la panza se ve especialmente redondita y me dio mucha ternura.

…

¡Yo no estoy gordo!

Y si, esa es Amarillo, o desastre, como suele llamarla Rojo. Va por ahí muy suelta de todo y no parece tener mucha idea de lo que hace de su vida. He escuchado que está retrasada en conseguir/ reclamar algo, pero nunca terminan de cerrar la idea.

Padre dice, cuando está solo con mamá, que tal vez no es lo suyo, a lo cual mamá responde que Amarillo tiene sus tiempos, siempre los tuvo, así como Rojo.

Mmmm

Al parecer mis hermanos se parecen tanto…que tal vez sea el disparador de sus peleas: ambos hacen las cosas a su modo.

"Hijos de león" escuché una vez, de otra esfera dorada que no era mi padre.

Vaya a saber a qué se refieren, hasta dónde sé, los leones no hablan.

¿O sí?

* * *

 _¡Buenas!_

 _Hace tantos años que no dejaba nada por el fandom de Saint Seiya, que me da nostalgia. Sí he estado en contacto con los fanfics a través del hermoso universo que Misao CG ha creado._

 _En si, son pequeños cortos de como me imagino al un tercer hijo de la pareja Marín/Aioria._

 _Si, ya sé, pero pongamos ganas e imaginemos que los Dorados ESTAN VIVOS y aún en el Santuario, lograron hacer su vida._

 _Espero que los disfruten ;)_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 _Grisel_


	2. Comparaciones

Capitulo II

Estoy de acuerdo con mamá, hoy es una bonita mañana.

Para alegría de muchos la temperatura ha bajado después de una seguidilla de días que fueron infernales. Estuvimos incómodos, no pude dormir bien. Intenté estorbar lo menos posible, pero tener la vejiga de mamá debajo, no ayudó, así como tampoco la cantidad de agua que tomó para no deshidratarse.

Ya hemos saludado a la mayoría de nuestros vecinos, por lo menos a los que están cuesta abajo. Tengo la hipótesis que vivimos en una montaña, cosa que no sería raro si esto es, en efecto, una secta.

Y ese "vamos a bajar al recinto" cierra con broche de oro.

Hablando de ese color, hoy papá no nos acompaña. Se fue temprano a entrenar con Amarillo y Rojo. Rojo estaba efervescente, listo y enérgico, orgulloso, Amarillo…lo dudo. El "Despierta", "No te duermas sobre la mesa" y "¡Ay, se mata!" de papá me da que pensar.

— Buenos días— escucho que nos saludan. Es una mujer, la representa el morado, y creo que esta casada con otra esfera dorada- si, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas hay-.

— Buenas. ¿No es muy temprano para que estés despierta?— pregunta mamá.

— ¿Lo dice quién está embarazada de tantos meses y aún así no quiere dejar de supervisar los entrenamientos de las amazonas recién llegadas?— contestan suavemente— Marín, deberías descansar.

Hay una agradable pausa, un especie de permiso mudo y siento un poco de presión en la parte superior de la panza.

Que agradable, siempre siento tranquilidad a su alrededor.

— ¿Y usted cómo está?

Yo bien, gracias. Agradecido que no haga calor, no me gusta.

— Está creciendo bien—

Supongo. No me veo, pero cada vez mis patitas están más encorvadas así que podríamos decir que estoy quedándome sin espacio. Y como dudo que la panza se achique…

Ayuda cuando mamá esta de costado en la cama.

— Hay veces creo que entiendes lo que dicen— interrumpe mamá.

La mujer ríe tímidamente.

— Cuídate, y en lo posible, no duermas panza arriba.

Que simpática.

Nos despedimos de ella y continuamos nuestro camino.

Si vamos a lo que llaman "el recinto de amazonas" tal vez podamos comer de esos pastelitos de canela que siempre hay. No sé quién los prepara, pero son riquísimos y me dan extra energía así que puedo quedarme escuchando más tiempo.

No, no soy chismoso, simplemente me gusta oír.

Mamá saluda a un par de personas más hasta detenerse.

— Pensé que te habías quedado dormida— la esfera plateada, mucho más delicada que la forma que toma papá al presentarse, se sitúa a nuestro lado. Es verdaderamente imponente.

— O respiro o duermo, ambas cosas casi no puedo— contesta mamá.

— ¿Cuánto falta? — supongo que me esta señalando porque siento la mano de mamá acariciando la parte inferior de la panza.

— Unas semanas, y espero no se retrase, como continúe con este ritmo de crecimiento dudo que entre—

Yo tampoco creo que quede demasiado espacio, pero oye, no eres tu quién anda moviéndose continuamente para hallar comodidad, para mi tampoco es un lecho de rosas, gracias.

La escucho decir que Amarillo se adelantó y que Rojo se atrasó, cosa que no me sorprende, al parecer, es inherente al carácter de ambos que continua acompañándolos en forma de mañas.

Amarillo por ejemplo, es atropellada y ansiosa. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que fui testigo de cómo le regañaban por no esperar. Por el contrario, y ésta solo es una impresión mía, Rojo analiza demasiado.

Comprendo que haya cierta necesidad de pensar las cosas y situaciones, pero es evidente que Rojo MEDITA en exceso. Pero al contrario que Amarillo a él no parece irle mal, así que creo, le ha encontrado la mano.

WOW

¡No otra vez! ¡Que fastidio!

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunta la esfera plateada.

— Falsa contracción—

— ¿Quieres sentarte? — mamá niega— Mira que eres cabeza dura. No te hace menos fuerte.

— Shaina, tu no dejaste que tu propio embarazo se interpusiera en una batalla. No sé si lo olvidaste.

— Si, bueno, pero estuve obligada a participar, mi hombre necesitaba apoyo.

Mamá ríe.

— Y hablando de ellos, ¿dónde están? — pregunta.

— Mirando las rosas— es la respuesta inmediata de la esfera plateada.

—…—

— Como cada mañana—

—…—

— Desde siempre— continua cada vez con tono más resignado.

— Tiene una forma muy particular de inculcarle el amor por las rosas asesinas— responde mamá finalmente, pensativa.

¿Porqué las rosas habían de ser asesinas? ¿Caí en una secta especializada en agricultura? ¿Y las luces? Esto se está tornando escalofriante.

Si no estuviese tan asqueado, intentaría seguir el ritmo de la conversación; de igual forma la situación no dura demasiado, pero es molesto. Toda la panza se pone dura, y el liquido a mi alrededor parece más espeso de lo que realmente es. Además, cuando la contracción termina…

WOW

…

Dios, que desagradable.

Me mareo y se me tapan los oídos. Bueno, taparse en si, no, pero se siente una especie de presión en ellos, presión que antes no estaba y esa si, tarda en irse.

Éstas cosas se están haciendo cada vez más frecuentes y si bien antes las sufría más porque me sentía revoleado de un lado a otro cuando sobraba lugar, ahora incluso da la sensación como si se estuviesen cerrando paredes sobre mi.

Traumático.

Y no puedo pedirle a mamá que lo evite, no tiene ese poder además ella no parece pasarla muy bien tampoco.

Lo que en resumidas cuentas es un claro: estamos jodidos los dos.

El Universo es injusto con alguien tan pequeño como yo.

* * *

 _¡Buenas!_

 _¡Mil gracias por sus mensajes, el apoyo y la oportunidad que le han dado al fic, en serio, me sorprendí muchísimo!_

 _Poco a poco, a través del pequeño cachorro vamos conociendo más de Rojo y Amarillo, y de paso, del mundo que lo rodea,_ _espero que les haya agradado._

 _Cualquier duda, consulta, grito, etc, que tengan, ;) les invito a contactarme._

sslove: Espero no haber tardado (?) Jajajaja ¡Gracias por el apoyo y el tiempo de dejar mensaje!

 _Por el momento, eso es todo. Envio saludos especiales a:_ beauty-amazon, Lillinet, Shadir, sslove.

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 _Grisel_


	3. Cuestión de honor

Capitulo III

El calor repuntó. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porqué mamá está incómoda, de nuevo. No hay posición que la ayude, ahora siquiera ponerse costado. Me encantaría poder decirle que he crecido y que por eso puede ser que de acá hasta que salga, la cosa solo se pondrá peor.

Tampoco estoy pasándola muy bien. No me malinterpreten, más allá que sea verano, el poco espacio y las cantidades de agua que mamá ingiere, me siento protegido.

De alaridos.

Del calor.

De los mosquitos – por los cuales Amarillo se ha quejado en estos días-.

Y un largo etc.

Pero verán…los ataques de hipo regresaron. Hace un tiempo no habrían sido un problema, el hipo no me molesta, pero ahora, con el espacio libre reduciéndose a casi nada, me choco con las cosas. Y depende en dónde dé, puede ser feo para mamá o para mi. O ambos.

Creo que tendré que pensar seriamente esto de salir antes aunque ni idea de cuanto más falta. Mamá dice semanas, papá dice semanas, pero unas semanas no matan a nadie…

O eso creo.

¡Ash!

Es tan frustrante, no me gusta que las cosas estén tan fuera de mi poder.

…

¡Bueno, basta! Me salgo ahora y que sea lo que…

— ¡Pon la puerta en su lugar!—

¡¿Que diablos ha sido eso?! ¡Yo tan tranquilo que estaba en mis pensamientos!

Mamá gruñe y tengo ganas de hacerlo también pero no me sale. Tendré que practicar.

Nos levantamos de la cama y las voces se hacen más claras al salir de la habitación.

— ¡Te dije que esto pasaría! — esa es Amarillo, su timbre es reconocible hasta en medio de una tormenta Ártica.

— ¡Estás loca! ¡Mira que querer condicionar mi vida a tu gusto! — bueno, yo mucho no entiendo, y supongo que es por que me falta el factor visual, pero, a ver, Amarillo parece estar "más" cerca que Rojo, que se le oye un tanto…¿alejado?

— ¡Te dije que con ella no! ¡Y vas y sales! ¡Fui clara: Suripantas en la familia NO!

¿Suripantas?

Noto como mamá se traga el mal humor y de paso, una risotada.

Me he metido en una telenovela y no me he enterado.

— ¡Más respeto! — Rojo puede que este "del otro lado" de vaya a saber dónde, pero hace notar su timbre también, y de paso el enojo.

— ¡Respeto mis polainas! ¡Nada de Suripantas y punto!

— Cielo, respira, que te infartas— finalmente mamá interviene— Si hasta azul te pusiste.

— Es de la descompostura, mami— responde Amarillo.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Dile que me deje entrar! — Rojo la ha escuchado— ¡Sino voy a hacer un agujero!

— Cariño, ya me explicaras porqué le haces semejante escena a tu hermano, pero por favor, pon la puerta en su lugar. Dudo que a tu padre le guste entrar por la ventana…otra vez.

— ¡Pero mamá!— se queja Amarillo con voz compungida— Ha deshonrado a la familia.

— Si, y tu no duermes con papá enojado.

Silencio.

Amarillo larga un suspiro, luego, se escucha como si un gigante rompiese un manojo de tablas de madera. Todo cierra con un desconcertante PLOP.

Si me preguntan, es un final bastante desentonado pero bueno.

— Esa maldita manía que tienes de cambiar el orden del templo a tu gusto— reclama Rojo, oyéndose normal, finalmente— Usas el Cosmos como se te da la gana y luego no puedes cumplir con…mejor lo dejo ahí. Respecto a lo otro,

— Acostúmbrate, y ni te imaginas lo que pienso hacer si llegas a traer a esa cualquiera a la casa.

— Ella no es una cualquiera.

— JÁ

— ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir ese JÁ?— espeta.

— Lo que conlleva escucharlo, hermano. Ya estás avisado. No permitiré que esa manipuladora se meta en la familia.

— Hablas como si fuese un estúpido que no se da cuenta de nada—

— Tanto como eso no, pero esta claro que le prestas más atención a sus tetas que a todo lo demás, que dicho sea de paso, no es poco. Parece que todo lo que hizo te pasa a kilómetros.

— ¡Todos son rumores!

— ¿Según quién? ¿Ella? No es una fuente confiable.

A ver si entendí. Amarillo no quiere que Rojo salga con alguien que considera una cualquiera y Rojo por su parte esta hipnotizado con un par de pechos.

…

No me van a decir que en casa no pasan cosas interesantes.

Aunque presiento que esto no va a terminar bien, ambos están parpadeando y eso solo puede significar una cosa.

No quiero interrumpir así que mejor dejo mi nacimiento para otro momento.

Hay que tener prioridades.

* * *

¡Perdón! ¡Me retrasé!

Anduve medio liada y con un "ataque al hígado" divino, divino.

Nuevamente, agradezco por todo el apoyo que le están dando a la historia, tanto por los mensajes, por los favoritos, y los alertas. Es gratificante saber que les hago pasar un buen ratin con las locuras de esta familia.

Mención especial a: Lillinet, sslove , beauty-amazon, Shadir, lunatic shaina.

¡Mil gracias por todo!

¡Nos leemos!

P.D: ¡Sslove, de nada! El fic se escribe solo, la verdad, el bebé tiene tantas cosas que decir que ¡no le alcanzan las horas del día! Las identidades de Rojo y Amarillo serán debeladas en su momento, n hay que desesperar. ;)


	4. De panzas pasadas I

_**¿Alguno con ganas de conocer como era "Amarillo" desde sus inicios? ¿Alguien extrañó a Aioria? Pues sigan leyendo...**_

 _ **MUAJAJAJAJA**_

* * *

— ¿Sigue enojada? —

¡Encima lo dice como si fuese mi culpa! ¡Ahora menos les vuelvo a dirigir la palabra par de irresponsables con horrible gustos en nombres!

¿Alguien me puede decir porque viene a parar acá? ¿Ah? ¿Alguien? O como estos dos tienen "permiso" para tener hijos, porque…ash…

Me angustio. ¿Y todo por su culpa? ¿No piensan en mi y en no hacerme enojar?

Desgraciados.

…

Y no, no estoy haciendo un berrinche por nada, además, no es berrinche, es una limpia oposición a que me arruinen la vida. Se aprovechan que estoy chiquita y que no puedo decirles nada, ni …momento.

— Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse, a mi ese nombre me encanta— ¡Claro que te gusta, total, no serás tu quien lo lleve, desconsiderado!

¡Y no me pienso acostumbrar a nada!

— ¿Estás bien, Marín?

— Acaba de patear…— la pausa es por la falta de aire—mis riñones.

¡No es no! ¡Escucharon! ¡Tengo mis principios bien puestos y no pienso modificarlos por nadie!

Por más que acá se este calentito y agradable.

— Como haga escenas ya nacida tendremos problemas— papá que no parece saber cuando cerrar la boca, me está tentando.

Repito, no estoy haciendo una escena, solo dispongo a exponer mi malestar frente algo que me incumbe, como lo es mi nombre. Ahora, si al señor le fastidia que tenga una opinión sobre MI VIDA, entonces, ¡Me pasa a treinta kilómetros!

— ¡No digas cosas que la molesten! — reprocha mamá.

— ¿Como es posible que no pueda decir lo que quiero en mi propia casa?—

— No lo digas cerca de la panza por lo menos, ella es sensible— siento la mano de mamá acariciando dónde se encuentra mi cabeza— Y como continúes tirando del hilo se pudre todo y termino teniéndola prematura en el sillón.

Papá gruñe.

Lo imito.

Yo sé que no se escuchó, pero hice el intento. Nacida gruñiré más fuerte y vamos a ver quién es más alto.

…

Sepan disculpar, se me cruzan los cables un poco mucho después de una discusión.

Ash.

¿Es posible que siendo tan chiquita tenga que afrontar estos problemas? ¿Es justo?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Pateó otra vez?

Mamá duda.

— No, sentí unas cosquillas— repentinamente percibo como la mano grande de papá toca dónde hasta hace segundos estaba mamá.

Eso parece enternecerlo y la verdad se siente lindo. Es como si algo dorado te cubriera y te protegiera de todo, una especie de seguridad infinita.

…

Ok.

Papá no es malo, solo cabezota, supongo que es algo que tendré que asimilar durante toda la vida, porque dudo que cambie por mi, y no debería hacerlo, solo tendría que no romperme los…

— Con el tiempo se acostumbrará a él—

— ¡Aioria! — el enfado de mamá es genuino.

¡Pero me cago en todos los muertos! A ti te va la adrenalina ¿No? ¡No me hables nunca más! ¡Padre desnaturalizado!

¡Y quita tu manota de ahí!

—…—

—…—

— ¿Me acaba de manotear? — pregunta luego de unos segundos.

¡Y agradece que no estaban mis patitas ahí, porque te las verías negras!

Hay un minuto de silencio.

— ¡Me acaba de manotear! — exclama indignado— ¡Marín! ¡Dile algo!

No deja que mamá hable y se acerca mi. El eco de su voz a mi alrededor me fastidia.

— Más respeto que soy tu padre— dice molesto— Además…

¡Por Dios! ¡Cuando se pone en este plan, es insoportable!

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALANOTEESCUCHOLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

* * *

 ** _¡Buenas, buenas!_**

 ** _¡Nuevo día, nueva actualización!_**

 ** _La idea de la panza anterior nació al tiempo que el mismo fic, si bien nos vamos haciendo a una idea de como son los hermanos del pequeño por los gritos, tenía ganas de presentarlos también de esta manera. Espero que les agrade._**

 ** _Mil gracias por los mensajes de apoyo a : Lillinet, sslove, Shadir , lunatic shaina._**

 ** _Sslove: Pues acá has tenido a papá león en pleno dramaqueeneo contestando al dramaqueneo de su hija. Y si, aún no es momento de nacimiento, no falta mucho, pero el peque tiene que chusmear todavía. Jajajajajaja ¡Gracias por el mensaje!_**

 ** _Y ya saben, cualquier duda, ¡peguen el grito!_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**

 ** _Grisel_**


	5. Recalculando

La que se ha armado.

Es que si les cuento ni me creen, tampoco yo lo haría, fueron unas cuarenta y ocho horas bastante interesantes.

En este tiempo, por poco y nos quedamos sin casa, o como ellos dicen: templo, Amarillo ha llegado al enojo supremo, tanto así que ha decidido dejar de fritarle a Rojo, lo cual no sería serio si no fuera que de las palabras ha pasado a los golpes.

Previo a eso, lo ha encerrado en columnas por lo menos una docena de veces.

¿Cómo hace para hacerlo? No tengo ni la menor idea, Amarillo es así de estrambótica.

Lo cual llevó a enfrentarse a padre, a mamá, a padre de nuevo, luego con padre…creo que ahora sigue peleándose con él…¿o es una nueva?

¿La razón?

Uf, es que me ha costado juntar las piezas, pero al parecer esa nueva noviecita que Rojo tiene quiso perjudicar a Amarillo con algo de una armadura dorada. A ver, parece que he venido a caer en una familia de guardianes, y mi padre, junto a otros, pero no muchos, forman parte de la elite . Y Amarillo postulaba para un puesto entre ellos.

Con la Suripanta en el horizonte presentando no sé que cosa, el panorama ha cambiado y hay otro postulante más al mismo espacio.

Y el problema está en que Rojo defiende a Suripanta y al parecer, padre a su vez defiende a Rojo. Mamá por ahora se había mostrado neutra hasta que tuvo un encontronazo con el ¿maestro? De Suripanta y el usurpador.

-Aunque tan ilegal no debe ser la cosa porque el Patriarca (el líder de la secta, supongo) accedió-

Pero al grano, palabras van, palabras vienen, mamá regresó a casa hecha una furia por la desfachatez del tipejo, y debo decir, yo también me indigné, por que Amarillo será muchas cosas pero no una vergüenza en la historia de la Secta.

Que si, se pasa de torpe, grita demasiado, le gusta cocinar aunque todo le sale horrible, pone la música muy alto y se queda dormida en lugares extraños, haciendo que los demás pierdan mucho tiempo encontrándola PERO…Amarillo es familia, y ningún aparecido va a venir a insultármela.

¡Señor horrendo!

¿Qué dio como consecuencia que padre no se haya puesto de lado de Amarillo una vez que escuchó todo lo que mamá le dijo?

Padre ya no duerme con nosotros.

Y mejor.

Y a mamá no parece importarle que no quepa en el sillón.

Aunque si se pone triste por las noches. Yo ni tanto, ya no hay espacio acá dentro y cada vez que mamá tiene gases esto se pone violento. Ahora que duerme sola, no tiene tantos dramas en dejarlos ir.

Y lo agradezco.

Creo que debió mandarlo fuera hace rato. Para la próxima reencarnación intentaré tenerlo en cuenta.

Mmmm.

La pelea ha terminado. Hubo portazo incluido, seguido de un rugido que supongo por el tono ha sido padre. Después otro portazo.

Por Dios, que raro se esta poniendo todo esto.

Alguien llama a mamá. No, padre no es, mmm, yo esa voz…ah, si, el tío.

— Marín, ¿te encuentras bien? —

— Touma— mamá esta cansada, lo sé porque yo también me siento letárgico, ha invertido demasiado en esta contienda. — Solo necesito sentarme.

Vamos hasta la cocina, en dónde mamá se deja caer en una de la sillas cerca de la ventana – lo sé por el fresquito-, y el tío Touma parece colocar algo al fuego.

— ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar? — dice él, apenado.

— No, la verdad. La pelea ya tiene fecha y si no fuese porque me crucé con el energúmeno ese, estaría más que de acuerdo con el enfrentamiento. Es lo que se necesita para que ella espabile un poco, no le hará mal la competencia.

— ¿Piensas que se ha dormido en los laureles?

— Tanto como dormirse no, tiene su ritmo, pero ¿quién en ésta familia no lo tiene? Lo que puede sonarme es que todos la apunten a ella como si fuese el problema.

— ¿Quienes que hable con mi sobrino?

— No quiero ponerte en tal compromiso, y dudo que él te hiciese caso, esta tan empecinado en que todo salga como quiere…y mira que yo pensé que saliendo Capricornio siempre sería mejor que un Leo…pero no, no…de nada sirvió. Es igual de cabeza dura que Aioria.

— ¿Entonces que harás?

— Le ayudaré a entrenar, apenas se ha enterado que su hermano apoyaba a esa amazona no ha sido más que un infierno de peleas de puño, de reclamos. Ella lo ha destituido como su asesor, a él y a Aioria, tuve que ir a hablar con el Patriarca para que me dejase tomar ese lugar por lo menos para que tuviese derecho a presentarse en la batalla— mamá suspira.

Mami, no te pongas triste.

— No sabía que podía destituir…

— Es por llamarlo de alguna forma. Generalmente esto se hacía en épocas antiguas, la ley había nacido como apoyo para los aprendices que quedaban huérfanos de maestro ante las grandes batallas. Con el tiempo fue variando y se agregaron cláusulas. Ella se agarró de una de ellas, el tema es que no contó que para hacerla valedera y no quedarse sin poder acceder al derecho de reclamar la armadura, debía si o si, contar con un maestro que saliera a dar la cara para hacer el cambio.

Lo oigo suspirar.

Si, lo sé tío, Amarillo no es de pensarse mucho las cosas.

— Su Excelencia ha estado de acuerdo, aunque está preocupado por mi estado.

— Eso iba a decir—

—Lo sé, ¿pero que debo hacer? Es mi hija, esté o no de acuerdo con sus decisiones.

Mmmm

Es bueno saber que mamá tiene ese tipo de carácter.

— Puedo ayudarte a entrenarla, ¿en cuanto será?

— Dos semanas.

— ¿No es muy pronto?

— Ya entramos en Leo—

Lo cual no comprendo. ¿En leo? ¿Se refiere al signo?

Ahora que lo pienso en todo el tiempo que llevo escuchándolos siempre se ha hecho énfasis a los signos zodiacales.

…

¿Será una Secta de Agricultores que veneran a las estrellas?

¿Porqué siento que voy a necesitar un casco para salir a éste entorno? Y una pala...

Si hay un Dios allá arriba, por favor, te pido algo de paciencia.

Si, estamos jodidos.

Que difícil es ser yo.

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas!**_

 _ **Perdón la demora, estuve haciendo maldades en otros fandoms. La pelea entre los hermanos se ha puesto más oscura, y el pobre bebé si hasta se vio obligado a tomar bando. Pero a no preocupar, que las cosas podrían mejorar...o empeorar, o todo junto.**_

 _ **Ya dejo de marearlos con desvarios sin sentido.**_

 _ **Sslove: Es que era más berrinche que persona dentro de la panza, te lo digo por que lo vi. Era pura indignación. Y si, hay veces que los padres eligen nombres que te dejan medio WTF...pero MUY wtf. En fin, la vida es dura (?) XD.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por sus mensajes a: Lillinet, Sslove, Beauty-amazon, Shadir.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Grisel**_


	6. Al vacio

— La pierna— y volvemos con lo mismo. No sé si mamá esta de mal humor, o lo soy yo, o es Amarillo que no parece prestar atención.

¡Te dijo la pierna! ¡Que vaya a saber que es lo que haces con ella! ¡Pero tienes dos! ¡No es muy complicado!

…

¡No estoy histérico!

Solo que me pone de malas que no pueda seguir directrices tan simples como esas. Si no es una, es la otra, ¡SI NO ES UNA ES LA OTRA!

…

— De nuevo, la pierna—

¡AAAAH!

…

Sepan disculpar, con mamá hemos estado supervisando el entrenamiento de Amarillo desde hace una semana, en la cual, no he podido dormir bien por tanto mamá tampoco. ¿Espacio? No existe, simple y llanamente y teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurre fuera, no tengo demasiadas ganas de salir y menos de quedarme, así que la vida es esto: una compleja cadena de decisiones que nos fastidian o nos súper fastidian.

Cuando uno esta a punto de pisar el mundo nuevamente te entran estas dudas, grandes dudas existenciales. Como, ¿para qué?, ¿quién es el culpable?, si nadie nos ve no es delito, y cosas por el estilo- aunque esto ultimo es más bien una observación y no una duda-.

Grrr

Alguien se acerca.

— Deberías descansar, hace mucho calor— esa es Shaina. La amazona que cada vez que agarra a Amarillo la deja del otro lado— Vamos, yo me encargo de lo que resta de tarde.

— Pensé que tendrías día libre—

— Lo es, pero no puedo dejarte sola con esto—

—¡Tía Shaina! — Amarillo se acerca estruendosa e irrespetuosa como siempre.

— Da diez vueltas—

— ¿Qué? ¿Porqué? ¡Tía!

— Que sean cincuenta y cuatrocientas sentadillas por olvídate de mi cargo—

¿No les digo?

Mamá es estricta con Amarillo pero es Shaina quién la tortura de verdad. Lo creo necesario, a estas alturas, cualquier tipo de avance es bueno porque siento que nos hemos estancado de lo lindo.

Amarillo lloriquea y se aleja gimiendo.

En cierta forma me da pena, hace mucho calor y dudo que estar haciendo ejercicio sea fácil, pero nunca esta de más que aprenda…lo que sea que tenga que aprender.

— Se ha juntado todo, Marin, en serio. Deberías dejar que te ayudemos—

— ¿Más? Medio Santuario está pendiente— Mamá suspira.

Es porqué sabe tanto como yo– y no me pregunten como lo sé-, que a pesar de tanta ayuda Amarillo no ha dado grandes logros. Hablan mucho de algo llamado cosmos, y como que no logra despertar no sé que cosa.

Mamá cree en ella, pero Amarillo es difícil…bien difícil.

— Deberías ir a descansar— insiste Shaina con firmeza.

— Debería, pero no puedo descansar, Aioria no esta de humor tampoco y si bien no lo expresa conmigo, apenas si hemos hablado, sé que está molesto por la decisión de nuestra hija y de cómo la avalé.

— Tal vez deban hablar sinceramente, sin nadie alrededor. ¿Por qué no dejas que ella duerma con las demás aprendices esta noche? —

Mamá hace un largo silencio.

Siento como una de sus manos pasa por dónde está mi espalda.

Ah…que relajante.

A mi me gusta la idea, traería paz, Amarillo es muy bulliciosa y podríamos aprovechar a que Rojo prácticamente ya no se aparece por casa y …

— Esta bien— siento una leve presión. Mamá esta intentando levantarse.

No les digo, el espacio es nulo. ¡NULO!

— Te ayudo—

— Me siento como una ballena…varada…—

¡Que no estoy gordo!

.

.

Los baños suelen relajarnos, antes, cuando estaba más pequeño, meternos a la tina era una experiencia sumamente graciosa, era como estar en un globo dentro de otro globo. O algo similar, nunca tuve la oportunidad se hacer eso. Jamás cupé en un globo o por lo menos no lo recuerdo.

Mamá ha estado con molestias desde que dejamos a Amarillo con Shaina y fue una de las razones por las cuales, nomás al llegar a casa se ha metido a bañar.

Mmmmm

Huele rico.

Es tomillo, seguro. Padre debe estar cocinando.

— Hola —

— Hola— saluda mamá.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — padre podrá ser muchas cosas, entre ellas un gruñón de temperamento cambiante, pero con mamá siempre se ha portado…tranquilo…o lo que le sale, no lo sé.— ¿En dónde…?

Entiendan, aun no lo percibo del todo. Para mi, sigue siendo una esfera dorada, ahora no tan brillante.

— Dormirá en el recinto de amazonas— mamá hace una pausa para sentarnos.

Silencio.

— Pregúntalo, sé que quieres hacerlo— suelta ella.

— No sé de qué hablas— es la rápida respuesta de padre. Se aleja y por el ruido, creo que se fue a revolver aquello que esta cocinando.

— Aioria, más allá de nuestros hijos, nos conocemos hace muchos años. Sé que quieres saber como está, sé que te duele lo que hizo, y sé que te duele que este tan peleada con ambos.

— No puedo hacer nada al respecto—

— Lo sé, ella es digna del signo, tozuda como ninguna.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Esto es una pelea de poder, con nuestro hijo no tuvimos tantos problemas porque su destino estaba bajo otra estrella, él defiende otro templo.

— ¿Crees que no quiero que sea mi sucesora?— pregunta padre un poco enojado.

Mamá, como no te apures a arreglarla…

— No, no pienso eso. Al contrario, siempre has estado orgulloso de ambos. Pero te sientes contrariado por su …forma de ver y tomarse la vida.

— Algún día tiene que crecer. Ella no ha logrado sacar lo mejor de sí porque no ha vivido batallas.

— Exactamente, ninguno de ellos fue forjado al calor de la guerra. Hemos vivido años de accesible paz. Si, con algún que otro encontronazo después de una seguidilla de ataques, pero nada que pueda recordarse. Tal vez su forma de florecer sea diferente a la nuestra.

— Con él no ha sido necesario otras formas.

— Aioria, nuestro hijo tiene un temple diferente, siempre fue muy avanzado por esfuerzo. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que cuando pequeño fue el último aprendiz en despertar el cosmos entre los dorados?— Padre lo piensa— Y era impaciente, se frustraba, se volvía más impaciente, y se frustraba más aún. Lo quería todo ya y le jugó en contra muchas veces — él continuaba en silencio—. Somos el factor común pero aún así, cada hijo es diferente, lo fue con nuestro primogénito, lo fue con ella y lo será con quien viene en camino y tendremos que adaptarnos.

Él suspira.

Espero que recuerden esto cuando haga de las mías, como estoy seguro haré.

¡RECUERDEN!

Mejor me lo anoto por alguna parte.

— ¿Tienes miedo que no lo logre?— pregunta mamá suavemente.

— Temo a su reacción cuando eso ocurra—

Mmmm. Buena respuesta.

— Lo que sea que pase, estaremos ahí para ella—

…

Que emotivo momento.

Puede que yo tenga mis serias dudas con este par, pero si en frío son capaces de madurar tanto una idea, puede que no sea tan malo nacer en esta secta de fuegos artificiales expertos en agricultura.

Yo no sé mucho de agricultura, y mucho menos de pólvora, pero si Amarillo y Rojo pudieron aprender y siguen vivos creo que podría ser divertido. Lo que si me gustaría un par de cosas por seguridad, como un casco y una bata manta no inflamable. Siempre será mejor prevenir que curar.

— Ahm…—

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunta papá.

— Siento un poco de presión…creo que debería recostarme un poco, las sillas últimamente me son muy incomodas—

— Deja que te ayude—

No recordaba que tener cerca de este sol con patas fuese tan cálido. Aunque ese no es momento de pensar en esto.

Mamá se levanta con su ayuda pero inmediatamente ambos notamos que algo no esta bien.

Siento como una especie de descompresión sobre mi cabeza.

— Marin…—

Mamá toma una bocanada de aire, y juro que si pudiese lo haría también.

…

¡Pero no!

¡No me puede estar pasando esto!

¿Porqué nadie piensa en mi?

¿Es tan difícil?

¿Tan complicado?

— Aioria— mamá esta doblada, lo sé por la mal-di-ta presión— Ya viene.

— ¿Qué?

¡Eres sordo! ¡Que ya vengo!

¡¿Dónde se esta yendo toda el agua?!

¡¿Hola?!

¡¿Hola?!

¡Me estoy empezando a sentir muy incomodo! ¡Como si estuviese siendo envasado al vacío!

¿Es que acaso no hay un solo momento de paz en esta familia?

¡Uno solo pido!

…

Esta bien, respiro, respiro…¡todavía no sé respirar!

…

¡¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?!

— Lo has sentido— la voz de mamá es un tono más grave de lo que suele y no es por el dolor.

— Maldición— una nueva oleada de…¿esto es energía?, da de nuevo contra todo, retumbando como si fuesen miles de campanas gigantes desafinadas y a destiempo.

¿Es qué nadie va a hacer nada con ese ruido horrible?

¡Me da nauseas!

Una luz de alarma se prende dentro de mi ante la tercera oleada.

Esto que siento…es pura hostilidad…

¿Nos están atacando?

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¡Lamento la demora! Hoy hay doble actualización, así que nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;)._


	7. Conversaciones leonísticas

Bueno, no entiendo mucho de negruras, pero me da la sensación que ésta en particular no es muy buena.

Mmmmmm

— Esto me da mala espina— digo.

— No es tan malo— supongo que me giro porque en mi campo visual aparece la dueña de la voz. Voy a preguntar quién es y porqué invade MI negrura pero un halo conocido comienza a desprenderse de ella.

— ¿Amarillo?

Ella pestañea ante mi pregunta.

— Ahm, me han llamado de muchas formas, pero nunca así— sonríe— ¡Qué interesante!

Se me queda mirando unos segundos, intensamente. Todo en ella parece…divertido. No sé como explicarlo. Da la sensación que para ella, lo que nos rodea es un juego.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No piensas decirme quién eres?— retruca— Te me haces familiar.

Gruño.

— No, eres tu quién invade mi espacio. Esta negrura es mía.

— ¿En serio?— ella mira alrededor como si hubiese algo que ver. Esta confundida— Juraría que era mía.

— Pues no, así que lo sabes.

Silencio.

— ¿Me la prestas?

Vaya a saber qué es lo que pasó porque su cara se transformó al verme perder la compostura. Sus ojos se abren ampliamente.

— ¡Por el gran y mistiquisimo Buda que Alá lo tenga en su Glory!— exclama erizándome la piel— ¡Eres la panza!

¿Qué?

— ¡¿Cómo qué la panza?! ¡Tengo un nombre! — hago silencio— Aunque todavía no lo sé— Se acerca a mi y me abraza— ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Que suavecito! — Jaloneo pero no me suelta. Hombre, que pesada, ahora entiendo a Rojo— ¡Momento!

Se separa y me mira seria.

— ¿Porqué estás aquí?

— Bueno…— intento hacer memoria, pero no recuerdo—mmmm.

— Esto es malo— se aleja pensativa— Yo llegue porqué estoy muerta.

— Ah…— digo— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas muerta?!

— Si, bueno, creo que lo estoy. Estaba enfrentándome con alguien y creo que perdí— sonríe como si se hubiese mandado una— Cosas que pasan.

Y lo dice tan tranquila.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que yo también…—

— Tu no puedes morir— sentencia ella— Alguien tiene que ir a aguantar a los viejos y hacerse cargo del templo. Debe quedar al menos un León en pie.

— Qué fácil es decirlo, vas de salida— hace una mueca que no sé como interpretar— Y como es eso que no lo entiendo.

Se nota que intenta acomodar lo que va a decir.

— Por ponerlo de una forma, en casa somos dos leones, una cabra y una pececita—

¡¿Qué?!

¿En que clase de mundo he caído?

— Mira, somos algo complicado pero no es para tanto— agrega— Tienes un aire a nuestro hermano mayor, seguro que con él te llevaras bien.

— ¿Los leones no comen cabras? — me salta la duda, no quiero matar a nadie de mi familia.

— No, porqué no sabemos subir riscos….ni bajarlos. Es un problema de familia, los centauros tampoco, ya conocerás a Seiya y comprenderás gracias a su trauma con los barrancos.

— ¿Quién es Seiya?

— Te lo acabo de decir, un centauro, como el tío Aioros.

Momento.

Que me perdí.

¿Cómo es que un León puede tener hijos con una pececita y que salgan una cabra, un león y…

— ¿Yo qué soy?

— Un león.

Silencio.

Bueno, tal mal no fue.

— Podrías haber sido un cangrejo, pero mamá y papá tuvieron que retrasar el viaje en dónde te concibieron porque me rompí un brazo.

ASH

Demasiada información.

— ¿Porqué te lo rompiste?

— Una columna me atacó— dice como si nada.

— ¿Es común?

— Si, las columnas son violentas, más si miras al nordeste.

Nota mental: no mirar al nordeste cerca de columnas.

— ¿Entonces…ahora qué?

— Yo …— lo piensa— creo que te toca nacer. Es divertido una vez que te acostumbras. Papá sabe contar buenas historias, como el tío Saga.

— ¿Somos muchos?— pregunto con miedo, me siento incómodo en multitudes.

— Bastantes. Pero hay de todo. Si quieres dormirte una linda siesta sin que nadie te moleste, te vas al Templo de Virgo que queda solo a unas escaleras de casa, y te metes al jardín del tío Shaka mientras medita; por lo que más quieras no lo interrumpas porqué abrirá sus ojos y te quedaras sin sentidos.

— ¿Cómo se siente eso? — pregunto curioso.

— Como estar muerto— se encoje de hombros— Pero es buena onda, así que te regresará los sentidos al ratito— sonríe como si fuese cosa de todos los días— Que más… ¡Ah, si! Tío Aldebarán es muy bueno dando consejos, más si rompiste algo. Y cocina como los dioses.

— Son demasiados— me marea pensarlo.

— Muchos, tío Aioros es buenísimo explicando y tío Touma da unos viajes de alto vuelo.

— ¿Es un pájaro? —

— No— se ríe— Un ángel.

— Ah.

Hace una pausa.

— También tenemos muchas tías y primos. Te divertirás, yo lo hice.

Me salta la duda.

— ¿No regresarás?

Lo piensa.

— No creo que pueda, digo, dudo que haya quedado algo de mi cuerpo.

— Ah— esto es extraño, no quiero dejarla acá— ¿Y si lo intentas?

— ¿Qué cosa?—

— Regresar. Puede ser que si tengas algo…—estoy consiente que un león no es lo mismo que una hidra, pero vamos— No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

Suspira.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo?— pregunto finalmente. No es normal que alguien esté tan reticente.

— No lo sé—suspira— Es complicado, en sí, no me siento atada.

— ¿Ni a la familia? ¿No tenías que ganar algo?

— ¿Escuchabas desde la panza?

— Puedo ser chico, pero no tonto. ¿Temes no estar a la altura de las circunstancias?

— Temo a muchas cosas— dice franca.

— No parece—

— Es que tampoco estoy pendiente de mis miedos todo el día, se me olvidan.

Sonrió.

—¿Porqué me mandas a vivir si tu no quieres hacerlo?

— Buen punto.

En serio, que empiezo a entender a Padre y a Rojo. No parece muy convencida por nada, y su parsimonia es…estresante. Se rasca la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

— Se supone que eres tu quien debe convencerme— señalo molesto.

— Mmmmmm, en casos como estos sería lindo ir al pueblo a comer pastel y pensárselo mejor— señala con descaro— pero dudo que puedas comer pastel…— me mira— ¡No pongas esa cara!

— Es que tus extravagancias ciertamente me desconciertan— admito. Es eso o acogotarla.

— Nuestro hermano siempre dice eso—

— ¡Entonces tiene razón! — me tapa la boca y su cara se transforma de manera lúgubre.

— Jamás digas eso frente suyo sería el acabose— apunta con vehemencia— Créeme, cometí el error de darle la razón una vez y sigo pagándolo— suspira— Me estoy estresando.

— ¿Te imaginas como debo estar yo?

Me mira.

— Hagamos una cosa, volvamos y vemos que ocurre. No perdemos nada.

— La cero pasión que le pones me quita las ganas de todo— admito.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?— gruñe.— La vida no va a ser fácil, vinimos a caer en un lugar en donde nuestra misión, de aceptarla, es cuidar de una Diosa que vela por nuestra seguridad ante otros Dioses.

— ¿Entonces no es una secta de Agricultores que veneran a las estrellas?— interrumpo aliviado.

— No…creo…—se queda pensando— Pero a lo que iba: será complicado. Puede que tengas potencial para ser un Santo, puede que no. Yo aún no lo sé y llevo tiempo entrenándome….

— Si, lo sé, tus patadas dejan mucho que desear. Te rindes fácilmente.

Silencio.

— Panza entrometida— sentencia.

— ¡¿Cómo que panza?!

Ambos sentimos cuando alrededor todo se puso más…pesado.

— Creo que tu Purgatorio nos esta echando— dice en un susurro.

Gruño. Odio que me apuren.

Frente a nosotros, en medio de la inmensa oscuridad, se distingue la formación de un precipicio cuyo borde se va acercando.

¿Cómo es que podemos ver en la oscuridad? Ni idea, debe ser por nuestra parte felina.

— Es ahora o nunca— dice convencida. Algo ha cambiado y no logro entender qué. ¡Qué temperamento tan cambiante!

— ¿Qué?— ¿De dónde ha sacado esa seguridad? Se ríe con ganas y me agarra de la mano, tirando de ella.

— ¡Habrá que ver que pasa!— grita. ¿No era que de familia teníamos un problema con los barrancos? ¿Porqué me obliga a correr hacia uno? ¡Detente! ¡Suelta!

— ¡¿Qué Haces?!

— ¡Poniéndole pasión! ¡¿No era lo que querías?! — Se burla.

¡¿QUÉ?!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

¡NO ME MATEN!

No es tan malo como parece. (?)

El verano me mata y el jueves por poco y muero del sofocón que me dio. No soy buena con el verano, creo que me voy a vivir al Ártico, da la impresión que es más benevolente que Buenos Aires.

¿Qué pasará con estos dos?

Bueno, son Leo, pueden con ellos mismos, o no, el caso es que lo intenten y no rompan nada en el camino - cosa que evidentemente no sucederá (?)-. Así que un consejo, usen casco o lo que tengan a mano.

¡Mil, mil, mil, millones de gracias por todo su tiempo y apoyo! A sus mensajes, a sus favoritos, a sus alertas, a sus fantasmeos ¡A todo!

Mis saludos especiales para: Sslove, Shadir, Beauty-amazon.

Sslove: No te preocupes, sufrimos de lo mismo, siempre me olvido...de todo...Es una forma de vida (?). Grisel es una contracción de mi segundo nombre, a mi me encanta, por eso lo uso XD. Nacer con o sin estrés en su caso es lo mismo, ya que le viene de familia. Es lo que le tocó. Y aún no sabe que año es, no le gustan mucho los números así que nunca sacó cuentas.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Grisel


	8. Cosas de S L U O

Definitivamente no me acostumbro y eso que pensé que nacer era lo peor que podía pasar y luego todo se alivianaría.

Mi ingenuidad duró lo que un pedo en una canasta.

Nacer fue el comienzo de una serie de sucesos que recuerdo a la perfección, como todo lo que aconteció mientras estuve en la panza de mamá, y que a diferencia de lo que supuse, no se fue por un caño en cuanto pise el mundo.

No. Todo esta fresco y al alcance. Cada recuerdo. Cada grito, cada llanto.

Mi temor inicial por lo que sucedería dio paso a un parto rápido. Me recuperé antes que mamá, que estuvo internada durante una semana; no faltó ayuda. Fui atendido y cuidado por muchos, todavía estoy aprendiéndome los nombres porque no miento, son demasiados.

Y por todo lo que oí y entendí el Santuario se encontraba a salvo nuevamente después de una cruenta batalla. Hubo bajas, entre ellas casi apuntaron a quién ahora es mi hermana mayor.

Algo así como que era un milagro que continuara con vida. Papá se turnaba esa primera semana entre un lugar y otro y lo noté cansado.

¿Cómo? Preguntaran, si aún no veo con nitidez.

Pues, no lo sé, simplemente lo sé. Los bebés somos mucho más perceptivos de lo que se cree.

Pero salió adelante, a su ritmo, como siempre, y hace ya tiempo que regresó a casa. Poco a poco fue retomando su entrenamiento y se ha vuelto rutinario que al llegar, luego de un baño, me dedique una buena porción de atención.

— Listo, podemos dar inicio a la primera reunión del Sindicato de Leoninos Unidos y Obreros—

Lo cual nos lleva a la situación actual. Amarillo ha tomado el "huevo" dónde estaba tan cómodamente situado, en dónde cabe destacar, mamá me puso porque sabe que ese lugar del living me gusta, para arrastrarme a su habitación.

Y no, no estoy muy contento. En el living me da el solcito de la tarde y me da un sueñito reparador que disfruto de lo lindo.

— Los temas a tratar en está primera juntada son…—

Alguien entra.

— ¡Alehtia! El bebé no es un muñeco para que lo andes llevando de acá para allá—

— ¿Nadie te enseñó a tocar antes de importunar? Estamos en medio de una reunión muy importante— reclama con ímpetu. Rojo no le hace caso, y como su figura es mucho más imponente pasa de ella fácilmente y se sienta a mi lado, en la cama—¡Que te vayas!

— Ni lo sueñes. Mira si te quedas dormida sobre él y lo asfixias— casi gruñe— ¿Papá sabe que haz tomado la Cloth de Leo?

— También es mía— señala ella.

— Lo será la próxima luna que puedas reclamarla—

El silencio golpea las paredes. El "si es que puedes", resbala de tan obvio.

Amarillo ha sobrevivido, pero el costo ha sido alto.

— Mi cosmos se restaurará, así que ahórrate el discurso— desconozco exactamente lo que es, pero si no voy mal tiene que ver con las auras que percibo alrededor de todos ellos y que me ha permitido diferenciarlos. —. Apelaré a tu casi inexistente razonamiento: nuestro sindicato es EXCLUSIVO, retírate.

Momento.

¿Cuando me metí en uno? no recuerdo haber llenado ningún formulario o ficha.

Rojo bufa y me gustaría imitarlo, pero no entiendo mucho de la técnica.

Ni tampoco porqué Rojo no admite abiertamente que se preocupa, no por la torpeza, sino por ella. O incluso por mí. Él parece ser de esas personas que no admite abiertamente sus sentimientos, y su forma de expresar cariño fácilmente puede ser tachada de poco ortodoxa o nada amable.

Vaya lugar dónde fui a reencarnar. El término medio no existe en la familia.

— No—

— Que no es una pregunta—

— Ni que lo necesite— responde con desfachatez.

Amarillo esta perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Que te vayas!

¡Pero ese alarido! ¡Recuerda que estoy presente y soy sensible!

— El bebé— regaña él asegurándose que me encuentro bien— Y me estás discriminando. Yo también quiero formar parte del sindicato.

Esa no me la esperaba.

— No puedes— recalca de inmediato.

— Podría quejarme en el Ente regulador— evidentemente esta de broma. Sacarla de quicio parece ser un nuevo pasatiempo, y supongo que se debe a la misma felicidad que le da verla viva.

Si les contara…

Alguien vuelve a interrumpir.

— ¡Ey! ¿qué hacen acá metidos? —

— Tío Aioros.

— Les pido que se vayan, no es momento para…—

El tal tío Aioros no la escucha y pega un grito hacia el pasillo.

— ¡Acá está todo! — se mete nuevamente con esa simpatía contagiosa— ¿Están conspirando o algo?— bromea.

— Él— amarillo señala a rojo— esta molestando. No me deja comenzar la reunión del Sindicato Leoninos Unidos y Obreros.

— Yo también quiero— Aioros es mandado a hacer para seguirle el juego a cualquiera.

— Eres sagitario — señala ella.

— No importa. ¿Puedo?

— No.

— ¡Eso es discriminación!

— Es lo que le estaba diciendo. Deberíamos ir a quejarnos—

— ¿Por qué deberían reclamar?— dos personas más se suman a la instancia. Las reconozco a ambas. Mamá se acerca y me toma en brazos, rodeándome con su energía. Papá se mantiene en la puerta. — Alethia, debo bañarlo.

— Mamá, está en medio de una reunión—

— Pueden hacerla mañana.

— Pero mañana trataremos otros temas— papá ahora se adelanta y toma la cosa gigantesca y cuadrada sobre la cama— ¡No te la lleves!

— Debo llevarla con Mu para revisarlo, te he dicho miles de veces que no tomes la Cloth sin permiso.

— Me lo dieron— contesta ella molesta.

— ¿Quién? — cortó papá.

— Pues tengo el permiso de la armadura, supongo que es más que suficiente—

Silencio.

— ¿Entiendes armaduras ahora? — pregunta Rojo desconfiado.

— Bueno, tanto como entenderlas no. Dio un pitido, así que supuse que dijo que si. Son dos pitidos para no.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

— Tío Mu—

Más de uno suspira.

En si no sé porqué tanto problema, aunque técnicamente hablar con objetos no es muy cuerdo. Pero algo me dice que la energía que fluctúa alrededor de esa cosa cuadrada tiene que ver.

Hay tantas cosas que me quedan por aprender y entender de todo, que creo no voy a tener tiempo suficiente.

Por ahora me conformo con mamá, es un lugar muy seguro para estar.

Hay que decir las cosas como son.

Pierdo el hilo de la conversación, las voces se alejan y lo último que llego a percibir es que finalmente Amarillo aceptó a tío Aioros y a Rojo en el Sindicato: como adjuntos, obviamente.

Amarillo para ser tan condenadamente despistada y atropellada es muy severa cuando ya tiene planteado algo en su cabeza.

* * *

 _¡Buenas!_

 _Muchos, muchos meses después, actualizo. Lamento la demora, el 2018 comenzó tranquilo hasta que después se fue todo al diablo y volvió a retomar vuelo. Por suerte, ahora todo va sobre ruedas, lo cual me permite retomar los proyectos que deje de lado. Estuve pensando si retomar por acá o hacer un apartado para los hermanos del pequeño porque ellos también tienen su historia, el tiempo dirá. Jajaja_

 _Si retomaron la historia, ¡Que aguante!, si son nuevo ¡Bienvenidos!_

 _¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

 _Mil gracias a:_ sslove, Shadir, Jabed

 _Grisel_


End file.
